The Fart
by purplerocks12
Summary: During a game, someone farts. It's not Marshall Lee. Who is it and will Fionna forgive that person?
1. The Fart Incident

**Yo, I'm purplerocks12. This is my 1st fanfic. Enjoy!**

**GUMBALL'S POV**

I was at the treehouse. Fionna, Cake, Marshall, and I were playing a game of _Candy Land._ That's when we heard a loud fart sound. _Oh glob_, I thought. "Marshall!" Fionna yelled. "Hey, that wasn't me this this." Marshall said. "Oh, c'mon Marshall. Don't lie!" Fionna told Marshall. "Wait. I have an idea." Marshall said, "Let's smell eachother's butts." _Oh no, _I thought. I thought Fionna and Cake will think that was a good idea. "Nuh-uh! I didn't use toilet paper in _3 weeks_!" Cake told us. "What?" Fionna asked. "Nothing." Cake answered. "C'mon, Marshall. Just tell the truth." Fionna told Marshall. "FINE! I farted! Are you happy now?!" Marshall yelled. Fionna smiled. "Cake, can I speak to you in private?" I asked. "Sure." Cake answered. We went to Fionna and Cake's room. When we entered, I quickly blocked the door with Fionna's bed. "What's going on in here?!" Cake yelled. "_I_ was the one who farted!" I confessed. "What?!" Cake yelled. "_SHHH_! Don't tell anyone." I whispered. Then, we heard a knock at the door. It was Fionna. "Hey, are you guys finished?" She asked, "I need to get something." "Bye guys!" I said quickly. I crashed out the window and ran home.


	2. Fionna Finally Founds Out

**GUMBALL'S POV**

I went to the treehouse the next day. I knocked on the door. Fionna answered. As soon as she saw me, she closed the door and locked it. I went to the window. I gently tapped it. Cake opened the window. "Fionna doesn't want to talk to you. Bye!" Cake told me quickly. "Wait." I said. I put my arm through the window. But, Cake closed the window... on my arm. I struggled to get my arm unstuck. It didn't work. I kept on struggling. Finally, Fionna opened the window. "Thank you." I thanked. "You're welcome, _Bubba_." Fionna said. What? Fionna never used my real name before. Something was wrong. Fionna was about to close the window, but I stopped her. "What's the matter, Fionna?" I asked. "Cake told me everything." Fionna answered. "About what?" I asked. "The fart incident. You farted and you didn't say anything. I thought you were always truthful and I thought you were my friend." Fionna started to cry, "I guess I thought wrong." She shut the window. I needed help.


	3. Marshall Helps Gumball?

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

"I knew it! I KNEW it! But _no_! Fionna thought it was me and you didn't say anything!" I yelled. "I know! I made a mistake and I want you to help me! Please!" Gumball begged. I took a breath. "Alright." I finally offered. I went to my potion cabinet and opened it. I pulled out a blue potion and gave it to Gumball. "This potion makes people forget memories. If you give Fionna one drop of this, she'll forget that 'fart' incident." I told Gumball. "OK. Make her drink _all_ of it. Thanks!" Gumball said and he ran off. "Wait!" I yelled. Gumball didn't hear me. I shrugged and thought, _Oh well_. I started strumming my ax guitar.


	4. Things Turn Out Wrong

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

I was strumming my ax guitar. Then, Gumball barged in. "What?" I asked. "Remember when you gave me that potion?" Gumball asked. "Yeah.." I answered. "Well, I kinda made Fionna drink all of it and she kinda forgot everything." Gumball told me. I stopped strumming my ax guitar. I slowly turned to the doofus we call a prince. "What? I said only to give Fionna _one drop._" I said. "Oh, _one_ drop?" Gumball asked. "Anyways, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Can you make an antidote potion?" Gumball asked. "Sure." I answered, "Just try to make Fionna remember memories as much as you can." Gumball nodded and went off. I started making the antidote.


	5. Happly Ever After

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

After I finished making the antidote, I went to the treehouse and knocked on the door. Gumball answered and let me in. I looked around. "So, where's Fionna?" I asked. After I asked that question, I heard a flush and Fionna exited the bathroom. "Whew! You don't want to go in there for 10 days." She said. Fionna turned to me. "Gumball, who is this?" She asked. "This is Marshall Lee, the guy who I was talking about earlier." Gumball answered. I made a peace sign. "Anyways, let's cut to the chase." I said. I walked up to Fionna. "I got you a po- I mean smoothie." I told her. "Thanks." Fionna thanked, taking the potion out of my hand. She opened it and drank the potion out of it. Then, she fainted. Two seconds later, Fionna woke up. "Hey guys." She said, "What happened?" "What _should_ happen is that Gumwad and I should go." I said, grabbing Gumball's arm and running off. "Don't _ever_ fart in a game again." I told Gumball.

**Well, that's the end of The Fart. I hope you liked it and please comment. :)**


End file.
